The Twins of Poseidon Book 1: The Lost Goddess
by Son-Of-Poseidon09
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Zane and Isabel are taken to camp by another demigod and satyr! And they go on a quest to find Hestia. OcXOc On Hold. Being Remade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girl

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm excited! Flames allowed, and you really don't have to review. I do not mind anonymous reviews, just don't keep changing the name keep it the same. Also I might also need names for characters just put the name and information in it and godly heritage. :D**

Hey, my name is Zane Johnson; I'm 13 years old and in 7th grade and I live in New York. I live with my mom, Selena and sister, Isabel. If you're wondering why I didn't mention my dad is because I never met him. My mom always got sad nervous talking about him . So I never really cared. But I promised to myself that if I ever met him, I was going to punch him until he bleeds.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs….and a annoying sister yelling in my ear."Come _on_, wake up!" Isabel yelled. I sat up and then said, "Five more…minutes."She then left the room and I was at peace, only to come back with a cup full of water and five blocks of ice in them.

I looked up at her green eyes that were filled with then said "You wouldn't."She raised one eyebrow and said"Try me?" I put my head back on my pillow then all of a sudden, splash! I started chasing my sister down the stairs when I slipped and slid down six steps. "What was that?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "Isabel poured water on me when I was sleeping!" I told my mom. "No I didn't!" Isabel said as she while eating her eggs.

"How could she have? You're not even wet dear." My mom said in a singing tone. I looked down and I was completely clean. _That's just really weird _I thought to myself.**[A.N: Hint!]** My sister looked at me a stuck her tongue out at me. "If you do that again, I'm gonna rip your tongue out." I said to her and sat down.

Once I was done me and my sister raced to the bus stop and was greeted by the bus driver and my sister left to go talk to her friends and I went and sat down in the back next to the window.

About five minutes later, a hot blonde I never seen before came next to me and was about to sit next to me but hesitated. I looked up at her then she asked, "May I?" And I said, "Go ahead." she sat down while her cheeks were turning red. _Girls, more confusing than tests_ I thought.

She raised her hand to shake mine and said "Riley and you're…?" "Zane, are you new?" I asked shaking her hand to even though I knew the answerto that."Yea I'm really excited." She said "Yeah, want me to show you to your classes?" I asked Riley looking in her eyes that were bright gray.**[A.N: Another hint!]**

"Sure." She said. "Here, let me see your schedule." I said. She then handed me her schedule and then I said, "Cool, we have every class together." I handed her back her schedule then there was an awkward silence between us the rest of the ride to school.

I fell to sleep on the bus ride and when I woke up she was asleep with her head on my shoulder then I heard a camera click. I looked up still pretending to sleep. It was Isabel and her friend snickering. I snatched the camera and threw it out the window. They looked at me with distaste and sat back down. Then weirdest thing of the year happened, Riley grabbed my arm and hugged it like a pillow. I didn't want to wake her up so I left her like that. I felt myself blush then I went back to sleep.

**Not my best, but im trying! Flames allowed! And in ur reviews i need some charaters to be his friends!**

**Review! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Principal Grows Fangs and Wings! Oh Goodie!

**Thanks for the advice every one! I love how I went outside for like 2 minutes and came back and I got 2 reviews. ;D** **Thank you BACON and Nighflyer18 for the help! Remember flames are aloud, and I think I might add a lot of new characters. WARNING: THERE IS SOME CURSING IN THIS CHAPPY! TODDLERS BE WARNED!**

**I do not own PJO in any way!**

The last of the week of school went by fast, and when I say fast, I mean it. Today is Friday and as I got off the bus I was tackled by a big bear hug from Dylan, see he is one of my friends that I like to think of as….a…sensitive one. He cries when he's picked on. But I always am there to cheer him up. you." We then both raced toward the doors which wasn't a challenge because he has this weird limp in his leg. Riley was rolling her eyes while she walked up next to us. Two of my other friends, Drake and Jake, walked up. Jake said, "Aww…fuck my life, we have that assembly after first period, damn it!"

Jake shaking my shoulders saying, "Kill me right now!" I up my fist saying, "Okay, tell me where you want it to hit the most." He took a step back raising his hands to signal he was just kidding.

During first period everyone was passing notes and throwing pencils because we had a sub today. I think his name was Mr. Boner or Mr. Boomer. He was in this little motorized chair that looked pretty cool. On the chalkboard he wrote so small that I had to squint to see his name. It said, MR. BRUNNER.

Riley sat next to me and I said to her in a funny, sarcastic voice "Is his name Mr. Boner?" She looked at me with a really mad tone in her voice and on her face saying, "That's not even funny, I've known him since I was-"I started yawning and laughing then she punched me in the arm, which made me laugh even more because her punches don't do absolutely anything to me. The bell rung then Mr. Bone-I mean Mr. Brunner said," I'll take you guys down to the bleachers in the gym, single-file everyone!"

Once we got to the assembly Dylan, Riley, Jake, and Drake sat next to each other. The principal, Ms. W [Guess what the W stands for?] came out and I saw all my friends exchange nervous looks.

While she was speaking Riley and Dylan were both speaking in a language I didn't know but I could understand them. Dylan said "_Not again, why her of all of them out there…" _Riley said,_ "I don't know, we should both get them to camp safely after the assembly."_

The principal looked up and said "Riley, Dylan, and Zane get in my office now!" When she said my name I could have sworn she hissed.

My sister was laughing at us under her breath and Ms. W said, "Ms. Johnson, you can join them too." The whole gym went silent as we walked out of the gym and went to her office.

When we walked in Ms. W slammed the door shut yelling at me and my sister "Twins of Poseidon, I see." Then hissed but this one I heard loud and clear.

Riley walked in front of me yelling, "Back up guys!" She rubbed the ring on her finger which turned into a long, golden sword in her hand.

Then out of the blue, Ms. W turned into this…thing with black wings and red eyes. Ms. W looked at Riley and said, "Stay out of this, child of Athena!" Ms. W whacked Riley half way across the room. Dylan took out his shoes and pants and what I saw made me want to think that this was a really bad nightmare.

"Dude, please tell me that my best friend is _not_ a half donkey, half bear, half koala bear or any of that shit!" He looked at me then said, "I'm half goat." _Oh sure that works too! _I thought.

Then the third weirdest thing happened, Mr. B came in the room half unicorn and shot arrows at Ms. W. Then about 15 seconds later Ms. W turned into dust.

I started pacing the room twiddling with my thumbs asking a trillion questions coming out of my mouth. Isabel sat in the corner of the room trembling and looking at Mr. Brunner, Dylan, and where Ms. W turned to dust. I ran over to her and hugged her to make her feel better.

Mr. Brunner, Riley and Dylan went outside to talk. After 5 minutes I saw what looked like Mr. Brunner disappeared into thin air. Then Dylan and Riley both came back in the room.

Riley said, "We are going to take you guys to camp." "Hell no! I'm going home with my sister!" I was walking to the door holding my Isabel's hand that was still shaking. Dylan blocked the door saying that it was for our own safety. I grabbed him by his shirt and flung him to my left.

Then Riley got in my way and blocked the door. "Move out of the way Riley, please." I started to get really angry because she started touching my hand saying the same thing Dylan said. Pulled my arm away for her but she wouldn't let go.

I let go of my Isabel's hand and started to punch Riley without thinking. What really surprised me was that she grabbed my arm in mid-swing then punched me in the throat. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

When I woke up I was in an infirmary. My sister sat on a stool next to me and fed me some water. This automatically made me feel better. I never knew why but it calmed me down. She brushed my black messy hair out of my face.

I started remembering the last thing that happened. My eyes fluttered open and my sister started to cry in joy. I sat up and said, "Where are we?" "Some place called Camp Half Blood." She said not meeting my eyes._ Half Blood_ those words stuck in my head like I was missing the easiest piece to a hard puzzle. "What happened?" I said looking at her tears dropping. "I thought you weren't going to wake up. You've been knocked out for 2 whole days!"

Then started thinking of what happened last and anger swept across my face. Time to go pay a certain blonde a visit! Isabel looked at me and her eyes got wide. She tried to keep me in the bed but I got up and walked to the door.

Did I mention that we are not ordinary twins? I can feel her emotions and she can feel my emotions, I can read her thoughts and she can read mine.

When I got to the door and swung it open, it broke. _Zane, please don't do anything reckless, she did that to protect you!_ Isabel said in my mind. I just ignored her and kept my thoughts to myself.

When I got out the infirmary and looked out across a field. I walked around and saw the stupid blonde sitting next to a 16-17 year old guy on a beach. They were both laughing and joking around.

As I stomped up towards the blonde and grabbed her by her shirt collar. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DUMBASS HE DON'T JUST AROUND RANDOMLY KNOCKING PEOPLE OUT!" What surprised me the most was that it wasn't her. The one thing I wasn't happy about is at the dude pulled a sword to my throat in 5 seconds flat. Isabel walked up with Mr. half-unicorn and just watched "Let go of my girlfriend or I'm going to cut your head off." He looked like me but a 17 year old version. "Ops sorry I thought-""Well you thought wrong!" "Dude calms your boner!" I said to him in a mad and intense voice. Then, _WHACK! _And I black out, once again.

**There you go! Review! And I still need characters! Please? ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I meet two gods, and figure out who's my dad!

**I'll put a lot of more effort in each chapter now? Or maybe, Or maybe not. ANYWAYS, you get the point. Thanks again Nightflyer18 (I spelled it right this time!) for the tips. Or was it a flame? Or was it both? Anyways, BACON I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Chappy 4**

**I DON'T OWN PJO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, RICK DOES! **

This time when I woke up, Mr. Brunner was in front of me, in unicorn form. He was looking at me carefully like he was trying to figure me out.

When I opened my left eye slowly, I saw his hooves thingy which made me jump up yelping out loud and bumped into the this tiny food table in front of me. He was talking to the 17 year old dude that looked like me.

They must have been in a deep conversation because neither of them looked at me or flinched. I got up and slowly on my tip toes, went for the window crouched. They still didn't look over when I opened the window and left.

I walked to the beach which is the only place I could think or get over things. On my way to the beach I saw the blonde I thought was Riley and walked up to her saying "Hey I'm sorry, I thought you where this other girl I didn't know that it was you. You guys kind of-""Look alike?" She said finishing my sentence. I raised an eyebrow at her slowly, and then she said, "She's my sister. That's probably why you thought that." I nodded.

She raised her hand, "Annabeth Chase." I shook it. "Zane Phoenix ." To break the awkward silence, I said to her "So what's wrong with that dude that knocked me out?" "Oh you mean Percy Jackson? Nothing is wrong with him, why?" She raised an eyebrow. "Dude that guy could have killed me! Is he smoking some shit?"

Right after I saw that, I heard a throat being cleared and I turned around. The dude named Percy was behind me. "Oh shit…" I muttered under my breath. "How long?" I said. He was cracking his knuckles "10 seconds." He smirked.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _I thought as I was running. "_Zane? Is that you?"_ My sister's voice boomed in my head. "_Zane is not here right now, leave a message after then beep. BEEP!" "Zane Johnson if you don't get your ass back to the infirmary in 5 minutes, I will personally make sure Riley knocks you out again." "Okay okay, jeez" _I thought.

I knew that I wasn't going to the infirmary any time soon with this guy chasing me. I ran into this cabin with an owl as its banner. When I got inside I rammed right into Riley. I put one finger over here lips so she couldn't talk.

Once I heard Percy run past the cabin I removed my finger. Then she said "What are you do-""Hiding from Percy Jackson." I said. She then walked out of the cabin and said "The coast is clear." Ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you!" But then I could see her smirking. "He's right behind me isn't he?" "Hmm, I believe so."

I turned around to see a knuckle-cracking Percy. Riley whispered in my ear "Good luck." I looked at her with pure hatred in my face. "Once I'm done with this, I'm coming for _you." _Then I bolted to beach and dived in the water.

Once I hit the water, I noticed that I could breathe underwater. I would've been fascinated but I remembered that I was being chased. So I swam deeper in the lake. After what felt like an hour, I got out of the lake and it was sun set. I sat on the beach and just stared at the lake.

I heard someone come behind me and I was expecting it to be Percy, so I got up with my guard up and turned around to see that old fat guy at the big house looking at me. "Zane Phoenix, what are you doing out here?" He said with an angered voice. "Nothing dude, leave me alone." I said in an angered tone.

Thunder boomed out of nowhere. "You must not know who I am. Do you?" He said to me and when he talked, I swore his voice showed a bit of annoyance in it.

"You're the guy at the big house who has an attitude with everyone." I said looking into his eyes. They were pure purple with a little shine in them_. Contacts_ I thought carefully keeping my thoughts to myself so I won't have to deal with an annoying sister yelling in my mind.

"I'm Dionysus, god of wine." He said as if he said that billions of time before. Does this guy drink or something?

"Pfft, and I' m Zeus." I said laughing like there was no tomorrow. Thunder boomed again so loud that the ground shook.

"Zane Atlas Phoenix, get to cabin 11 right now!" I flinched when he said my middle name. Nobody, not even my sister _knew_ my middle name. But of course my mom does.

I started to go to the cabin area as fast as possible and looked back at the beach. 'Dionysus' wasn't even there. When I was walking to the cabin, I saw Percy with Annabeth. It looked like they were in an argument. I saw Percy wipe a tear from his eye-_wait_, Percy, the buffest guy I've _ever_ seen, cries? Walked up to him as he left her standing with a tears in her eyes shooting out of her eyes like when Dylan cried when Jake slapped him for being a wimp.

"Dude, what happened?" I said to him getting in the way of his path.

"Zane, it's none of your bis-"

"What. Happened?" I said again, cutting him off, but he must have not wanted to talk because he was silent for a couple of minutes.

I grabbed his arm and made my way to the beach. "Can you tell me now?" I said to him. As I stared at him, I couldn't help but notice that he looked like me so much, the same nose, eyes, hair, hair _color_, and the permanent smile on our face.

"I…saw….her….kissing….another…guy…" He said.

He then dived into the ocean and I followed him. My guess is he can breathe under water too because he went _deep_ down and saw a bunch of see animals, sword fish, fish, octopus, dolphins, sharks. (I kind of freaked out when it circled me.)They all looked at me and Percy and said,_ Hail, my lords! _The deeper we went, the more Percy's smile got bigger .

"_Where are we going?" _I thought to myself. "_To see our father_." Percy said to me. "_What the hel-""We can commutate telepathically since you're a son of the Poseidon."_ I let that sink in. "_Alright, I'm going home."_ I said turning around. "_You don't get it, do you? I denied at first too, but after a while I got use to it. Haven't you always wondered why you're able to control and breathe water?"_ I didn't say anything else. I just followed him deeper into the water.

After a while, we got to a palace, made of pearls and coral reefs and many other things. We then entered a big throne room. There was a tall man and to his left was woman staring at both Percy and I in disgust. The man had the same, hair, eyes, nose, hair color, and permanent smile like Percy and I... He was holding a trident in his right arm.

Percy bowed then went up to him for a hug. Once they were done, the man turned and looked at me. "Hello son." He held his hands out to give me a hug. As I promised to myself, I ran up to him, and punched him square in the nose. Nothing even happened, he didn't even flinch. He looked a little surprised. Then I ran out of the palace and stopped when an all-to familiar voice.

"Zane, wait don't leave." I turned to where I was face to face with my sister, Isabel.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was too lazy, or too bored, or reading another fanfic!**

**-Zane**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: My Father Gives Me A Gift, Then I Find A Shiny Dragon.**_

**Hello! I decided to make this a series, and put a quest in. If that's alright with you guys. I have a big fat juicy writers block right now but things might just come to me. I forgot to put the Chappy 4 is just gonna be short but at least there is something. Enjoy…**

**I also changed the last name to Phoenix, Johnson seemed more boring… **

**I do not own PJO. If I did, I would have already released The Son of Neptune. Bummer, huh?**

"Isabel, how long have you been here?" I said confused. She rolled her eyes "For the past 2 days. Catching up with _our_ dad." We both turned and looked at him. Isabel was smiling at him but I shot death glares at him. He smiled back to Isabel but once he met my eyes, he looked away sadly. There was bit of disappointment in his facial expression.

I started to walk back out of the palace, but I was cut off again by my father this time "Son, I have a gift from you." I _tried _to sound nice, for Isabel's sake, but my ADHD made me blurt out, "I don't want your little presents just to get me to forgive you. You've been ignoring us for 13 years and I'm pretty sure you can keep it up for a little bit more."

The lady next to Poseidon started to laugh then said, "Poseidon, look at this boy! He has no respect for the gods." I muttered, "Damn straight."

"Son, your mother wanted you to have this." When he said _mother_, the lady next to my dad eyes got dark but quickly changed back to normal. He got out of his throne, and then made a necklace come out of nowhere. The necklace had been made out of pearls that were blue-ish green and a HUGE shark tooth in the middle.

He then walked over to me put it over me. I guess he knew I wasn't going to refuse it because he had to put my mom's name in there. Just out of curiosity, I rubbed on the tooth which changed into a 3 in a half foot long sword. On the hilt it had something written in Greek. _Άνεμοςποτάμι._ "Anemospotami... Windriver" I translated.

My father nodded, "I will talk with you guys later, I have been summoned to Olympus and Zane if you want to know more of those blades-" "Blades?" I asked, my head perking up as if I was at school and teachers were talking about field trips. "I'll tell you later." My dad said.

He then snapped his fingers and we were on the beach. "What the hel-"we turned around to see Riley and Annabeth with swords in their hands. They both had their swords pushed together like they were in the middle of a fight. They stopped and started walking over to us. "Are they determined?" Riley said, looking into my eyes. "Yeah, don't you see the _beautiful_ family resemblance?" Percy said, in a horrible British accent while smiling putting both of his elbows on me and Isabel's shoulders while messing up our hair.

Riley's eyes widened as she slowly took two steps back, and then ran away.

"What's up with her?" I asked Annabeth. Annabeth just shrugged and was staring Percy in the eyes. I nodded my head towards Isabel because I knew they both needed some privacy.

Isabel and I then went to go take a walk in the forest

Boy, we choose a horrible place to walk, because in the middle of nowhere stood a bronze dragon.

And it had its huge diamond demon eyes right on us.

**Sorry its so short, but I'll ask the same question 1000's of other authors do, would you want long chapter's and I update once a week, or short chapters that I update every other day?**

**Woo! Today's Friday and was a half day! On Monday Miss America is coming to our school for an assembly. Man, I know that **the** girl 17 in all and I'm 13, but dayum. Maybe if she sees my baby abs she'll be interested? **

**Oh and on next Friday, the one, the only, RICK RIORDAN is coming to my school! Can't wait, ill get him to sign my whole Percy Jackson set and Red Pyramid and Lost Hero, his hand is gonna get tired…**


End file.
